


Song of the Sea

by pastelxzavva



Series: BBS Drabbles [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, i feel rr good today so here you go!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: Jonathan had a plan for Ryan, and Ryan went with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is that I love Song of the Sea (lullaby that is by Nolwenm Leroy)

“This is so cheesy.” Ryan giggles, looking over at the blonde who just spoke. 

“So?”

“So… it's cheesy.” Bryce said, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at the brunette with a grin on his face. 

“I could make it cheesier and use a stupid pickup line or sing.” Ryan retorted, looking at the old blanket over the duo’s legs and torsos. 

Bryce laughed, returning his eyes to the sky above them, fingers interlocking into Ryan’s. 

“Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you bring your guitar?”

“...maybe.”

“Oh my gosh.”

They both laughed, then after a minute or two of content silence Ryan gently pushed the blanket off, scooting off the bed of his pickup and landing on the beach’s sand. 

“I'll be right back.” Bryce rolled his eyes, sitting up and folding the blanket carefully. Ryan came back with his guitar on his back, and then he offered a hand to Bryce. Bryce laughed, taking it and holding the brunette’s hand as they walked to the edge of the water, and then alongside it. 

They walked like this for a while. Ryan started singing softly, making Bryce roll his eyes.

Before he recognized the tune anyway. 

“ _Hush now my storeen_  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
And diving the deep,”

Bryce looked over at the brunette in surprise, who continued to sing lazily. The hand not occupied with holding Bryce’s hand was in his hoodie’s pocket, his eyes looking at the ocean horizon with a smile. 

“ _Stars are shining bright_  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words  
Of long lost lullabys,”

Bryce smiled, watching him in a soft kind of awe. He had heard this tune so, so many times before. Ryan sang it after he had a bad dream, when he had panic attacks, and it always made Bryce feel so safe. 

“ _Oh won't you come with me?_  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We’ll be sailing,”

Ryan was so nervous, but he knew he had a plan and Jonathan would kill him if he didn't follow through. So he was going to do just that. 

“ _Oh won't you come with me?_  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We’ll sing the song of the sea,”

“ _I had a dream last night_  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light  
And dancers through the round,”

There. The rock he had been looking for. Ryan walked over to it, confusing Bryce. 

“What if I told you that white light is the color of the suit I want to see you in?”

“...Ryan?”

“Bryce,” Ryan smiled sweetly, getting down on one knee. “You've made me so happy since the day we met. You never failed to shock me, which is why whenever you needed comfort, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to stay with you forever, be your friend and more. I chose Song Of The Sea to sing to you because your eyes are just the right color to match my childhood memories of the sea.”

“Bryce McQuaid,”

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

“ _Castles in the sand_  
Cradles in the trees  
Don't cry, I’ll you by and by,”

Ryan sang, laughing with happy tears in his eyes when he and Bryce separated from a passionate and loving kiss. The ring was put on Bryce's finger, a slim silver band with an amythest, a smoky quartz, and a sapphire on it - the sapphire in the middle.

“ _Oh won't you come with me?_  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We’ll be sailing,”

They both sang now, Ryan giving up on the guitar part of the his and Jonathan’s plan, and setting it off to the side before hugging Bryce again. 

“ _Oh won't you come with me?_  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We’ll sing the song of the sea,”

And the big day couldn't come soon enough. 

_Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling_

_..._

_Oh won't you come with me?_  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We’ll be sailing free, 

Now they were dancing, both of them in clean suits while everyone watched them with cheers and laughs, before Ryan stood up to talk. 

And talk he did. 

He talked about his frustration of seeing Bryce with girls, doubting that he could ever be good enough for the blonde, Jonathan’s teasing, his shyness, how Bryce taught him to sing and play guitar on the level he could now, the bad dreams, the tears..

...and how he proposed. 

_Oh won't you come with me?_  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We’ll sing the song of the sea 

Bryce, moved, and kissed him gently when he sat down - provoking cheers from the assembled family and friends. 

“I love you more than I do the sea, Brycey.”

“I love you more than even that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
